Seelenstein
by LaDameNoir
Summary: Die Story ist über einen neuen Chara namens Cally die einige dunkle und mysteriöse Stellen in ihrer Vergangenheit hat. Mit ihr beginnt eine ganz neue Zeit in Hogwarts und altes und altbewährtes muss neuem weichen. Lasst euch überaschen.
1. Chapter one

Seelenstein

Chapter one

Cally war ein ganz normales Mädchen, wenn man davon absah, dass sie eine Zauberin war und kurz vor einem Schulwechsel auf die berühmte Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei stand.

Sie war bisher auf einer kleinen privaten Schule, wo sie die ersten Jahre unterrichtet wurde, bis ihre Eltern beschlossen, sie solle nur das beste bekommen, was dann ein Privatlehrer war.

Man könnte also sagen, dass sie das erste Mal auf eine richtige Schule ging, denn die Schule auf die sie zuerst ging, war doch recht klein und hatte einen recht familiären Charakter. Interessant war der Name der Schule, der identisch mit dem Schulleiter war: Nicolas Flamel.

Er war so etwas wie ihr Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur … Großonkel dritten Grades. Die genaue Anzahl der Ur's konnte sie sich nie merken. Wie denn auch, es mussten so um die 30 sein. Von ihm hatte sie auch ihr Talent. Ihre Eltern waren allerdings immer noch besser was sie ihr auch immer sagten, obwohl sie ebenfalls betonten, dass sie großes potential hatte. Eltern, konnten die sich denn nie entscheiden?

Im einen Moment war sie die kleine Tochter und im nächsten der schon fast erwachsene Teenager. Je nachdem wie die Situation war. Mussten die sich immer alles zurecht biegen?

Und gestern kam dann die lang ersehnte Antwort aus Hogwarts auf Callys Anfrage, ob sie demnächst dort zur Schule gehen könnte und sie fiel positiv aus! Sie war angenommen!

_Sehr geehrte Miss Cally,_

_wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie angenommen wurden und wir Sie ab dem nächsten Schuljahr, dass pünktlich im September dieses Jahres anfängt, bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen._

_Da Sie zuvor eine andere Schule besucht haben müssen sie noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn Tests in allen von Ihnen belegten Fächern bestehen um Ihren Leistungsstand festzustellen. _

_Anbei liegt die Bücherliste der von Ihnen zu besorgenden Schulbücher und die Fahrkarte für den Hogwartsexpress. Durch die Tests werden Sie leider erst am dritten Tag am regulären Unterricht teilnehmen können, wir bitten um Verständnis, dass die teste nicht an einem Tag durchgeführt werden können._

_Hochachtungsvoll Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S.: Bitte grüßt meinen lieben Freund und Kollegen Nicolas. Ich hoffe, dass er mich jetzt mal öfters besuchen kommt, durch den Anreiz hier auch seine Großnichte zu treffen. Mir ist auch schon der Gedanke gekommen eine Unterrichtsreihe von ihm leiten zu lassen. Als Vertretung von Professor Snape, der dann Urlaub nehmen könnte um sich von der Arbeit zu erholen. Ich verbleibe mit den besten Grüßen für den Rest der Familie._

Also war alles geklärt und sie musste nur noch die Materialien besorgen, die für die verschiedenen Fächer nötig waren:

Zum einen hatte sie:

Zauberkunst

Zaubertränke

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Hellsehen

Verwandlung

_Zehn Jahre in der Vergangenheit:_

_Ein Hirsch grast entspannt auf einer Lichtung, die Vögel singen ihr Lied, die Blätter rauschen im Wind, sanft wiegen sich die Äste im Takt der Blätter, bis plötzlich ein Schrei die Stille brutal unterbricht. Weinen und wieder ein Schrei sind zu hören bis ein kleines Mädchen blutbesudelt auf die eben beschriebene Lichtung torkelt und durch den Lärm und ihre Anwesenheit, den bis dahin so friedlich grasenden Hirsch vertreibt, der nun aufgeschreckt davonrennt. Völlig außer Atem sinkt das kleine Mädchen erschöpft zu Boden, sich dem unvermeidlichem fügend. Laute Stimmen werden laut und vermummte Personen betreten die Lichtung, sie sind nicht erstaunt das Mädchen vorzufinden, sondern scheinen sie erwartet zu haben. Triumphierend kommen sie immer näher bis auch sie das leise Schluchzen des Mädchens hören können, wovon sie sich aber nicht im geringsten aufhalten ließen, ihre Schritte eher noch beschleunigten als ob die Angst und Verzweiflung des Mädchens sie nur noch anstacheln würden. Gierig zerrissen sie das unschuldig weiße Sommerkleid, welches unter ihre Attacken nachgab und zu Boden glitt. Durch den Schock und der kalten Luft, die nun ungehindert an ihre Schultern und Körper konnte zitterte sie erbärmlich was jedoch keine Beachtung fand. Auf ihrem entblößtem Körper waren jetzt allerdings die Wunden zu sehen, die zuvor das Sommerkleid besudelt hatten und von gleichem verdeckt wurden. Angst und Verzweiflung des Mädchens steigerten sich ins unermessliche und es schien kein Ende der Grausamkeiten in Sicht. Erregt und im Blutrausch wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der vermummten vom bloßem körperlichen Schmerz zufügen, auf die Weiblichkeit des Mädchens zu. Das Kleid stellte kein Hindernis dar, da es schon seit geraumer Zeit auf dem aufgewühlten Boden der Lichtung lag. Erbärmlich zitternd bemerkte sie eine Veränderung im Verhalten der Männer, das nun von reiner Gier bestimmt wurde. Mit einem Aufschrei versuchte sie sich abermals zu befreien und warf sich verzweifelt gegen die Mauer von Beinen die sie abschirmten und am fliehen hinderten. Mit einem Schrei machte sie ihrer Verzweiflung Luft und als sie sich langsam beruhigt hatte und ihr gewahr wurde, dass sie alleine war. Mutterseelen allein. Die Männer waren verschwunden. _

Später, wenn sie daran zurückdachte erinnerte sie sich noch an einen braun-grünen Blitz, aber an mehr nicht. Nur das sie danach alleine und wie von Sinnen 3 Tage alleine durch den Wald geirrt ist, bis sie eine Siedlung erreichte, wo sie Hilfe fand. Ihre Erinnerungen waren sowieso Lückenhaft und sie erinnerte sich an so gut wie gar nicht, an das, was vorher passierte, was sie auch gar nicht wollte, denn noch heute bekam sie ein Gefühl davon, was sie erlebt hatte. Nämlich in ihren Albträumen, die sie noch Nacht für Nacht heimsuchten, zu Tagesbeginn aber wieder verschwanden.

Einzig war ihr ein Stein geblieben, der zwar keine spezielle Farbe hatte aber manchmal in unterschiedlichen Farben leuchtete, wenn sie sich besonders aufregte. Den Stein hatte sie in der Hand gehalten nachdem die Männer weg waren und als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

Gerade kam ihre Mutter wieder ins Zimmer, um sie wie üblich zu ermahnen nicht zu trödeln und sie aus ihren Gedanken riss, was vielleicht nicht schlecht war, bedachte man, wie trübselig ihre Gedanken waren.

Langsam löste sie sich auf um zu apparieren als ihre Mutter sie stoppte. Ihr war wieder entfallen, dass Mädchen ihres Alters so etwas nicht konnten und können durften. Sie war anders und das würde sie bald in Hogwarts wieder bestätigt finden. Sie wusste wie schnell Jugendliche andere Jugendliche anfeinden, wenn sie anders sind.

Meist war es bloße Eifersucht oder die Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Allerdings gab es nichts was man dagegen machen konnte. Sie wusste das, sie hatte es versucht, war aber nicht nur einmal gescheitert.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

In Gedanken versunken schlenderte sie durch die Straßen Londons. Sie liebte es nur so durch die Gegend zu gehen und ihren meist trübsinnigen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Vielleicht stimmte es ja und ihre Mutter hatte Recht und sie versank mal wieder im Selbstmitleid aber was machte das schon aus? Gab es denn irgendetwas positives in ihrem Leben? Sie hatte nur sich.

Überrascht blickte sie auf und bemerkte, dass sie schon vor dem Tropfenden Kessel stand. Zügig ging sie hinein und durch den Laden hindurch bis sie zum Eingang der Winkelgasse kam, wo sie Problemlos den versteckten Zugang öffnete und die Winkelgasse betrat.

Wie immer war sie verblüfft über dieses Einzigartige Gebilde der Zauberei. Sinnend schlenderte sie so herum um abzuwarten was passierte. Eigentlich müsste sie ja ihre Bücher und andere Sachen holen aber das hatte noch Zeit. Schließlich kam sie nicht oft hierher. Wie denn auch normalerweise versuchte sie Orte mit vielen Menschen zu meiden. Meistens aber manchmal forderte sie Zusammenstöße auch heraus. In der Menge mit zu fließen, ein Teil von ihr werden, in der Anonymität aufgehen.

Urplötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen fand sie sich auf dem Boden wieder, nicht ganz auf dem Boden der Tatsachen aber auf dem realen und sehr schmerzhaftem Boden.

Stöhnend rappelte sie sich wieder auf und wandte sich demjenigen zu der sich nun über ihr gebeugt hatte und auf sie herabsah. Gleich als erstes viel ihr das strahlende Grün Augen auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wurde sie nun besorgt gefragt.

„Ja ich denke schon.", antwortete sie noch leicht benommen vom Sturz.

Als sie endlich wieder stand wurde ihr als nächstes Bewusst, wie groß ihr gegenüber war. Sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihn ansehen zu können.

Anscheinend war auch ihm das aufgefallen:

„Ich weiß, das ist anstrengend so hoch schauen zu müssen. Im Sommer bin ich ziemlich gewachsen. Ich glaube ich habe dich vorher noch nie gesehen oder?" sagte er in einem freundlichen Ton.

Irgendwie war er ihr ziemlich sympathisch.

„Ja ich bin neu in Hogwarts."

„Du bist aber nicht in der ersten Klasse oder?"

„Nein, ich war vorher auf einer anderen Schule. Zu Beginn des Schuljahrs muss ich vorher ein paar blöde Tests bestehen und darf dann an diesem Auswahlverfahren teilnehmen."

„Dann sehen wir uns ja bald. Ich bin übrigens in Gryffindor.", sagte er und verschwand. Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach und schaute erst wieder weg als sein schwarzer Wuschelkopf zwischen den Leuten verschwunden war.

Wenn sie doch nur wüsste wer das war. Da wo sie wohnte erfuhr man nicht so viel von dem was in der Welt vor sich ging und da sie sich für so etwas eh nicht interessierte bekam sie kaum etwas mit. So war auch der ganze Wirbel um Harry Potter spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen.

Auf ihrer Liste stand unter anderem ganz oben eine Schuluniform. Suchend schaute sie sich nach einem Laden für Uniformen um und entdeckte auch einen. Anscheinend waren die Kleidungsregeln geändert worden, denn ihre Mutter meinte sie würde die Uniformen hassen. Allerdings war das Gegenteil der Fall und sie war begeistert. Sie hatte sich eine schöne weiße Bluse und einen kurzen schwarzen Rock der ihr bis kurz über die Knie ging , ebenso wie eine schöne graue Pullover, einen langen schwarzen Umhang und ein elegantes schwarzes langes Kleid gekauft. Von allem genug, dass sie damit auskommen würde.

Glücklich wandte sie sich nun den Büchern zu, aber auf dem Weg dorthin kam sie an einer Art Apotheke vorbei, wo es Zaubertrankzutaten zu kaufen gab.

So hatte sie das auch schon erledigt und langsam begann sie sich zu fragen wie sie das alles mit nach Hogwarts nehmen sollte. Außerdem musste sie noch einen Koffer finden der groß genug für ihren Krempel war und wie sie den dann bis in den Zug schleppen sollte war noch eine andere Frage.

Leicht verzweifelt sah sie, im Buchladen angekommen zu, wie der Bücherstapel immer größer wurde.

„Und hier ist das letzte Buch, wünsche gutes Lernen!", wandte sich der Verkäufer an sie. Unter der Last fast zusammenbrechend schleppte sie ihre Taschen weiter auf der Suche nach einem Platz an dem sie sich ausruhen könnte.

In nächster Nähe war ein Geschäft für „magische Haustiere aller Art" und aufgeregt erinnerte sie sich daran, dass ihr Vater erwähnt hatte, dass Haustiere erlaubt währen.

Angestrengt überlegt sie welches Tier sie nehmen könnte während sie in den Laden ging und wieder war ihre Geistige Abwesenheit schuld daran, dass sie wiederum auf dem Boden landete.

„Bist du Ok?", erkundigte sich eine kalte Stimme.

Erschauernd sah sie hoch und erblickte einen Jungen der bisher alles an kalter Schönheit, das sie gesehen hatte in den Schatten stellte. Sie war auf Anhieb fasziniert von ihm. Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm leicht ins Gesicht, was ihm ein noch interessanteres Aussehen verlieh.

Dankbar nahm sie die ihr entgegen gestreckte Hand und wurde sanft hochgezogen.

„Was machst du hier? Ich kenne dich nicht und ich kenne jeden der auf Hogwarts geht. Du musst also neu sein. Woher kommst du?", wurde sie forsch gefragt.

„Du hast Recht. Ich bin neu. Und ich wollte mir Schulsachen holen weil ich ab diesem Schuljahr auf Hogwarts gehen werde. Und gerade jetzt habe ich überlegt ob ich mir ein Haustier holen soll und wenn ja welches.",

antwortete Cally als plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit von einem schwarzen Schatten abgelenkt wurde, der aus dem Laden für Tiere geflitzt kam.

Sie sah erschrocken den kleinen Schatten auf sich zujagen bis sie plötzlich gewahr wurde, dass der Schatten eine kleine Katze war der es sich nun auf ihrem Arm, den sie leicht angewinkelt hielt, gemütlich machte. Laut schreiend rannte nun die Besitzerin ebendiesen Ladens aus der Tür und kam laut fauchend auf den lustigen Haufen zu gerannt. Der unbekannte Junge schritt ein und führte die Frau wieder in den Laden zurück um sie zu beruhigen.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder und auf ihren fragenden Blick meinte er nur mit einem grinsen, er wolle so ein niedliches Paar nicht trennen.

„Nimm es als Geschenk zum ersten Schultag. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts.", meinte er verschwand und ließ die inzwischen knallrote Cally einfach so stehen, noch bevor sie sich überhaupt bedanken konnte.

Niedlich, er meinte ich sei niedlich.

Noch ein bisschen verwirrter als sie schon vorher war ging sie nach Hause.

Es war ein anstrengender Tag und als ihre Eltern sich nach selbigen erkundigten antwortete sie bloß er wäre sehr interessant gewesen. Die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Eltern bekam sie gar nicht mehr mit, da sie sich schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer befand.

Putzmunter sprang Fleck aus der Jacke in der sie sich schon die ganze Zeit versteckt hatte auf Callys Bett und ihr wurde plötzlich Bewusst, dass sie ihren Eltern noch erzählen musste, das sie sich ein Haustier geholt hatte oder eher geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Beklommen ging sie noch einmal runter in das Wohnzimmer wo ihre Eltern saßen. Sie hatten in ihrem Haus einige Muggeldinge, unter anderem einen Fernseher und dieser lief gerade. Mit einem Räuspern machte sie ihre Eltern auf sich aufmerksam und fing an zu erklären aber entgegen ihrer Sorgen waren ihre Eltern einverstanden das Tier zu behalten.

Gleich nach dem das geklärt war wandten sich ihre Eltern wieder dem Fernseher zu.

(Sie hatten auch eine Waschmaschine und noch ein, zwei andere Muggelsachen, denn ihre Eltern meinten das man Magie nicht verschwenden sollte und nur mit Bedarf einsetzen.

So hatte sie bisher auch nicht viel üben können, zumindest nicht vor ihren Eltern. Bloß Onkel Flamel hatte mit ihr gelernt un ihr Zaubern beigebracht. Wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisste! Immer war er so nett zu ihr und sie hatte sich bei ihm geborgen gefühlt. Das war jetzt auch vorbei.

Er meinte er müsse einige Sachen regeln und könnte sie aus diesem Grund nicht mehr unterrichten, außerdem sollte sie auch mal Kontakt zu anderen Gleichaltrigen Zauberern bekommen. Auf ihre Erwiderung sie wolle keinen Kontakt, meinte er nur es würde ihr gut tun.)

Traurig ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken und wurde gleich wieder gestört als Fleck auf ihr Bett und ihren Bauch sprang, was ihr ein stöhnen entlockte, denn die Katze war nicht leicht, sah sie noch so klein aus.

Mit einem Maunzen schien sich Fleck zu entschuldigen und Cally schaute erstaunt auf und Fleck starrte mit ihren unergründlichen bernsteinfarbenen Augen zurück.

„Verstehst du mich?", fragte Cally Fleck und erwartete schon fast eine Antwort, wurde aber enttäuscht denn Fleck wandte sich ab und rollte sich auf ihrem Bauch zusammen.

Plötzlich hatte sie ein warmes Gefühl wie von Butterbier im Bauch, dass sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und mit einem Lächeln schloss Cally die Augen und schlief zufrieden ein.


	3. chapter three

Chapter three

Der Rest der Ferien verging wie im Flug und Cally verband gegen Ende der Ferien eine tiefe Freundschaft mit Fleck. Fleck war immer da wenn sie sie brauchte und sie gab ihr Trost, wenn sie an den bevorstehenden Schulanfang dachte. Sie hörte ihr zu wenn sie ihr alle ihre blödsinnigen und verrückten Ideen erzählte, die sie niemandem sonst erzählen konnte und würde.

Fleck sah sie dabei immer so aufmerksam an und machte den Eindruck sie wüsste wovon die Rede sei. Was aber nicht sein konnte aber immerhin war Fleck das Haustier einer Hexe und vielleicht steckte in der kleinen Katze doch mehr als es den Anschein hatte.

Am letzten Tag vor Hogwarts herrschte bei den Malcoms das reinste Chaos. Alle rannten quer durchs Haus um wirklich alles zu finden was Cally für die Schule brauchte.

Pünktlich am nächsten Tag standen aber alle bereit um Cally zum Bahnhof zu bringen.

Leicht traurig verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Familie. Selbst Onkel Flamel war gekommen um sie wegzubringen.

Beängstigt sah sie zu wie Schüler um Schüler in der so massiv aussehenden Wand verschwanden. Von ihrer Familie umringt und von Fleck ermutigt trat sie dann durch den Eingang zum Gleis neundreiviertel.

Als ihre Eltern und ihr Onkel nachkamen fing das Getuschel an und sie hörte Wortfetzen wie:

„Ist das nicht Flamel?"

„Was macht der hier?"

„Wer ist das Mädchen?"

„Die sehen irgendwie komisch aus."

„Und schon hat es angefangen.", seufzte Cally in Flecks Fell, dass seidenweich war. Sie hatte sie schließlich lange genug, gestern gebürstet. Sie sollte schließlich gut Aussehen wenn sie in Hogwarts ankommen würden. Fleck saß wie immer auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz in Callys Ausschnitt.

Alle umarmten sie und halfen ihr mit ihrem Koffer, der wie erwartet sehr sehr schwer war. Glücklicherweise fand sie ein leeres Abteil und nahm dort Platz. Den schweren Koffer hatte sie neben sich auf den freien Platz gelegt. Auf die dafür vorgesehene Ablage konnte sie den Koffer beim besten Willen nicht heben. Sie hatte schon Schwierigkeiten ihn überhaupt ins Abteil zu schleppen.

Gerade als sie aus dem Fenster sah fielen ihr drei Jugendliche auf die auf den Zug zugehetzt kamen und anscheinend zu spät waren. Einer von ihnen war dieser Typ mit den strahlend grünen Augen aus der Winkelgasse. Bei ihm waren ein Mädchen und ein rothaariger Junge.

Kurz nachdem die drei im Zug eingestiegen waren fuhr der Zug an und sie lehnte sich zurück um die Fahrt zu genießen.

Diese Ruhe allerdings war nicht von Dauer und lange erst Recht nicht. Kurze Zeit später wurde ihre Abteilungstür geöffnet und ein Junge erschien in der Tür. Es war der blonde Junge, der ihr Fleck geschenkt hatte.

Erfreut erkannte er sie.

„Kann ich mich setzen?", fragte er.

„Klar, wenn du den Koffer aus dem Weg schaffst. Ich bekomme ihn leider nicht rauf."

„Kein Problem.", meinte er lässig packte den Koffer und stemmte ihn hoch, wobei Cally ausgiebig seine Oberarmmuskeln bewunderte.

Mit einem Lächeln setzte er sich neben sie.

„Da bist du also. Erfahre ich deinen Namen?", wandte er sich an sie.

„Cally Malcom und wie heißt du?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich heiße Draco Malfoy, vielleicht hast du schon von mir gehört.", fügte er hochnäsig hinzu., aber Cally täuschte das nicht, sie hatte bemerkt wie nett und freundlich er eigentlich war.

Gegenüber anderen setzte er eine Maske auf um sich selbst zu schützen und sich abzuschotten. Anscheinend ist er genau wie sie selbst auch verletzt worden. Sie hatte ihn auf dem Bahnsteig beobachtet wie er vor anderen angab und wie unfreundlich er sich gab. Nur ihr gegenüber war er anscheinend anders.

Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung warum das so war.

Entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück und genoss die Fahrt und die Aussicht auf die wunderschöne Landschaft, die am Fenster vorbeiraste.

„Wie kommt es, dass du erst jetzt auf Hogwarts gehst?", sagte er und brach damit das Schweigen.

„Hmm, das war so, meine Eltern und mein Onkel haben mich unterrichtet. Mein Onkel hat auch eine eigene Schule aber er unterrichtet dort nicht mehr so oft aber eine kurze Zeit ging ich auch auf seiner Schule.", antwortete Cally.

Mit einem Nicken nahm er ihre Antwort zur Kenntnis und wandte seinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich glaube ich habe mich noch gar nicht dafür bedankt, dass du mir Fleck geschenkt hast."

„Fleck?", fragte er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und leicht verwirrt.

„Dieser kleine Irrwisch von Katze. Weißt du nicht mehr? Vor dem einen Laden, wo du mich von der Straße aufgelesen hast."

„Hm. Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Ich habe dich ja wortwörtlich von der Straße aufgelesen. ", meinte er mit seinem unergründlichen Lächeln.

Er hat es nicht vergessen! Und wie süß er lächelt… seufz.

„Ja, ich habe sie Fleck getauft. Ich weiß, dass sie schwarz ist! Aber mir gefiel der Name und mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen.", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu.

Errötend fühlte sie den forschen Blick seiner stahlgrauen Augen, die anscheinend bis in den letzten Winkel ihrer Seele vorzudringen vermochten.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief in freundschaftlichem Schweigen.

Er ist nett aber warum ist er gerade zu mir so nett? Er sieht echt genial aus. Was findet er bloß an mir? Ich bin verwirrt, was sind das für Gefühle? Mein Herz pocht laut, meine Hände zittern, ich bin knallrot und meine Stimme zittert wenn ich versuche etwas zu sagen aber ich lass es lieber, vielleicht sage ich etwas falsches.

Draco war verwirrt, wie machte sie das nur, dass er sich so frei fühlte und alle seine Sorgen vergessen konnte? Er konnte sogar seinen Vater und die vielen Jahre der Erniedrigung unter seinem Vater vergessen, wie er ihm immer eingebläut hatte keine Schwäche zu zeigen, allen überlegen zu sein, bloß keine Gefühle zu entwickeln und in jeder Situation kaltblütig zu reagieren. Selbst den Hass auf Potter, die Tatsache, dass dem Jungen der überlebte auch wirklich alles in den Schoß gelegt wird und er, Draco bloß Verpflichtungen hatte und sich alles hatte hart erkämpfen müssen konnte er vergessen.

Mit einem lautem Krachen schlug die Abteiltür auf und Harry stürmte rein. Lachend achtete er gar nicht auf die die drinnen saßen sondern schaute zurück zu den 2 hinter ihm, bis ihm gewahr wurde, wer da saß.

Callys Herz setzte kurz aus, als sie den anderen Jungen, den sie in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte erkannte.

„Malfoy.", sagte Harry eisig.

„Potter.", entgegnete Draco genauso eisig.

Harrys Blick wanderte weiter zu Cally und überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

Von hinten drangen die Stimmen von Ron und Hermion ins Abteil, die wissen wollte warum Harry denn nicht weitergehe.

Dadurch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen erwachte Harry aus seiner Starre.

„Das Abteil ist besetzt Hermion. Geh weiter.", sagte er mit einer vor unterdrückten Emotionen bebende Stimme.

Verwirrt blieb Cally mit einem schlechtgelaunten Draco im Abteil zurück. Der Rest der Fahrt verlief in Schweigen. Kurz vor Hogwarts, wurden sie allerdings noch einmal unterbrochen, diesmal allerdings von einem Schüler aus Rawenclaw, der reingestürmt kam und Draco böse anfunkelte.

„Wo warst du Malfoy?", fragte er Draco, leicht erregt.

„Hast du mich vermisst? Ich will immer noch nichts von dir, falls es das ist was du willst. Du kannst mich mal. Was willst du hier zum Teufel?", gab Draco bissig zurück.

„Du kannst mich auch mal Malfoy, aber die Schülersprecher haben sich gerade getroffen. Du bist auch ein Schülersprecher. Du hast die Pflicht zu erscheinen.".

„Pflicht, Pflicht, Pflicht. Ich habe keinen Bock darauf. Hau ab, ich werd noch früh genug bei euch Strebern auftauchen.", entgegnete Draco wütend und hämmerte die Abteiltür direkt vor der Nase des anderen Schülers zu.

Von draußen erscholl wieder eine Stimme:

„Ihr müsst euch umziehen! Wir sind gleich …", wurde aber von Draco wiederum unterbrochen:

„Ja wir haben's mitbekommen! Jetzt verschwinde!".

Betreten schaute Cally zu Draco, der ihr nun wieder etwas ruhiger zunickte.

„Ich gehe wohl besser. Wir sehen uns dann Hogwarts.", sagte er und verschwand.

Leicht benommen von der ganzen Aufregung zog sich Cally um und erwartete gespannt die Ankunft in Hogwarts, als ihr auch schon wieder ein neues Problem auffiel. Sollte sie mit den Erstklässlern zusammen den Weg nach Hogwarts nehmen oder doch schon mit den älteren Schülern die Kutschen nehmen?

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr genau erklärt wie das alles vonstatten gehen würde.

Nervös fieberte sie dem Augenblick der Ankunft entgegen.

Erschrocken fuhr Cally zusammen, der Zug hatte gestoppt und ein lautes Tuten erklang. Verzweifelt fiel ihr ein, dass ihr Koffer immer noch oben auf der Ablage lag und sie ihn noch irgendwie dort hinunter bekommen musste.

Gehetzt rannte Harry durch den Zug, er hatte Cally noch nicht aussteigen sehen und machte sich nun Sorgen. Klar er hatte sie mit Malfoy gesehen aber vielleicht hatte er ja etwas falsch verstanden und das war bloß ein Missverständnis. Sie war schließlich neu und bei ihrem letzten Treffen ist ihm ja auch schon aufgefallen, dass sie nichts von ihm und seiner Geschichte wusste. Woher sollte sie dann etwas über Malfoy wissen?

Einleises Schluchzen drang aus dem Abteil, welches Cally mit Malfoy geteilt hatte, gleichzeitig wurde eine Durchsage gemacht, in der es darum ging, dass der Zug in ein paar Minuten weiterfahren würde und bis dahin, alle bitte ausgestiegen sein sollten.


	4. chapter four

Chapter four

_Vor etwas längerer Zeit:_

_Lautes Stimmengewirr. Personen rannten umher und das junge Mädchen inmitten des Chaos stand dort hilflos, allein und verlassen. Verzweifelt rief sie nach ihrer Mutter aber niemand antwortete. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen und die vorbeieilenden Menschen ähnelten vagen Schatten. Traurig klammerte sie sich an ihre Puppe, die ihr als einziges Trost zu spenden schien. Ein Schrei erklang, ging jedoch in dem dort herrschenden Chaos völlig unter und so beachtete niemand das zu Boden stürzende Mädchen. Sie hatte keine Chance zwischen den Beinen der eng stehenden Menschen auszuweichen und wurde angerempelt und zu Boden geworfen. Der kleine Haufen auf dem Boden, der sich immer noch mit aller Kraft an der heiß geliebten Puppe festklammerte, wurde von allen übersehen und so kam es auch vor das nicht wenige sie übersahen und sie so einige Tritte abbekam. Plötzlich wurde ihr Kopf zurückgeschleudert. Eine Platzwunde fing zu bluten an, aber langsam wurde der Menschenstrom weniger und der Blick auf das weinende und blutende Mädchen wurde frei._

„_Cally!", gellte ein entsetzter Aufschrei durch den Zug und eine schlanke Frau mittleren Alters kam auf das Mädchen zu gerannt. Nun genauso schluchzend wie das elende Häufchen stürzte die Frau gleich daneben zu Boden und umarmte sie. _

Schaudernd fuhr Cally aus ihrer Erinnerung hoch. Ein Klopfen an der Abteilungstür lenkte sie von ihrem schrecklichen Tagalbtraum ab.

Schüchtern trat Harry ein und fand eine leise schluchzende Cally vor die erschrocken versuchte ihre Tränen zu trocknen und ihr gerötetes Gesicht zu verstecken als sie ihn erkannte.

„Alles OK?", fragte er freundlich.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fügte er noch hinzu, worauf sie ihm antwortete, er könne ihr helfen den schweren Koffer von der Ablage hinunterzuholen.

Schnell hatte Harry den Koffer unten und besorgt erkundigte er sich erneut ob alles OK. sei.

„Ja, klar. Lass uns gehen. Wir sind sowieso schon die letzten.", log sie ihn an und zog ihn am Arm aus dem Zug.

Harry stolperte notgedrungen hinterher und nahm sich aber vor sie später noch einmal darauf anzusprechen. Irgendwie berührte ihn die Art und Weise wie sie sich gab, wie sie sprach und sich bewegte.

Sie sollte nicht traurig sein, nicht wenn er das verhindern konnte.

Völlig außer Atem kamen sie bei den Kutschen an.

Erschrocken fuhr Harry zu Cally herum, sie hatte plötzlich geschrien, als ob sie den Teufel gesehen hatte.

Da fiel Harry ein was für Furchteinflössende Geschöpfe die Thestrale waren, wenn man sie zum ersten mal sah.

Einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe wandte sich Cally um. Sie konnte es kaum fassen. Da stand Harry und er lachte! Wie konnte er bloß lachen? Das war zum Teufel noch mal nicht lustig!

Empört stakste sie erhobenen Kopfes zu der Kutsche und stieg Hoheitsvoll ein. Mit einem vernichtenden Blick schlug sie Harry die Tür vor der Nase zu und kaum hatte sie das getan fuhr die Kutsche auch schon los. Leicht fassungslos schaute ihnen Harry hinterher.

Als er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte wurde ihm gewahr, dass es keine Kutschen mehr gab. Alle waren schon Richtung Hogwarts abgefahren.

Schockiert wurde er sich bewusst wie viel Ärger es wieder geben würde wenn er zu spät kommen würde. Und diesmal hatte er leider keine einzige Falle von Voldemort, noch irgendein Monster als Entschuldigung.

Seufzend packte er seinen Koffer auf den Boden und begab sich auf die Suche nach seinem Besen. Mit ein bisschen Glück konnte er es noch schaffen.

Cally indes wurde sich nun vollends ihrer Kurzschlussreaktion bewusst. Sie hatte ihm doch glatt die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen! Und dabei war er doch so nett zu ihr! Himmel, jetzt musste sie auch gleich alleine in die Große Halle gehen. Sie fragte sich warum gerade sie, mit der Fähigkeit von einem Schlamassel in einen noch größeren zu schlittern gesegnet war.

In Gedanken versunken merkte Cally kaum, dass sie angekommen waren und nahm daher auch den phantastischen Anblick von Hogwarts gar nicht war. Wie in Trance schlenderte sie mitsamt der restlichen Schülerschaft von Hogwarts auf das Schloss zu.

Kurz vorm Portal, allerdings wurde sie von einer streng aussehenden Lehrerin abgefangen, die wie ihr zugeflüstert wurde die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war. Ihr Name war McGonagall.

Kurzerhand schleifte diese sie mit zu anderen Schülern, die alle genau wie sie auf den Moment der Auswahl warteten. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, waren das allerdings Erstklässler.

Mal wieder in Gedanken versunken dachte sie über die Auswahl nach.

Egal in welches Haus sie kommen sollte, überall würden Erwartungen an sie gestellt werden und sie wusste absolut nicht, ob sie diese Erwartungen erfüllen konnte.

In Rawenclaw würde man von ihr erwarten zu den besten der Schule zu gehören, gut im Unterricht zu sein und sehr intelligent zu sein.

In Hufflepuff gab es kaum Erwartungen, allerdings würde sie zu denen gehören die verachtet und gehänselt wurden.

In Slytherin würde man erwarten, dass sie eine Anhängerin Voldemorts und der dunklen Künste sei, aber Draco war dort. Woraus sich wieder der Gedanke ergab, ob Draco auch ein Anhänger Voldemorts war. Dies war etwas was noch zu klären war.

In Gryffindor würde man erwarten, dass sie mutig wäre und Dinge täte die sich die aus den anderen Häusern nicht trauten, aber Harry war dort. Sie würde also versuchen ihn zu beeindrucke und sich bis auf die Klamotten blamieren.

Wie auch der Hut entschied, sie wusste nicht ob sie den Anforderungen gerecht werden könnte. Was wollte sie? Alles war so kompliziert und niemand war da der ihr helfen konnte! Ihr Onkel wüsste bestimmt was zu tun sei!

So in Gedanken merkte sie kaum wie ihr Name aufgerufen wurde. Zu ihrer späteren Erleichterung wurde sie allerdings von einem Schüler hinter ihr angestoßen und so wankte sie nach oben und setzte den Hut auf.

Ein raues Brummen ertönte in ihrem Kopf und eine Stimme seufzte: „Schwer, sehr schwer. Ein härterer Fall noch als selbst der Potter-Junge es war, denn er wusste was er wollte. Du jedoch bist unentschlossen und von deinen Fähigkeiten und Anlagen her, könntest du genauso nach Gryffindor sowie nach Slytherin und Rawenclaw. Nach Hufflepuff willst du nicht? Angst vor Hänseleien? Kein Problem, aber wohin dann? Mutig bist du, ebenso voller Stärke und Freundschaft. Schlau bist du auch und die Magie ist stark in dir."

„Die Zeit ist gekommen.", ertönte nun laut eine Stimme, die in der ganzen Halle zu hören war.

Überrascht wandte sich Dumbledore um und unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Professor Snape um sich zufrieden lächelnd nach Cally umzusehen.

„Soso, ist es nun so weit?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

Verwirrt riss sich Cally den Hut vom Kopf. Alle starrten entweder zu ihr oder zu Dumbledore.

Erklärend setzte dieser nun zu einer seiner bekannten Reden an:

„Die Zeit ist gekommen. Dies ist ein denkwürdiges Ereignis. Cally Malcom ist die erste die sich dafür entschieden hat keine Wahl zu treffen. Sie will weder nach Gryffindor, Slytherin, Rawenclaw noch Hufflepuff."

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch den Raum.

Kaum einer konnte es fassen. Es war eine Ehre nach Rawenclaw zu kommen, weil man dort zu den Klügsten zählt, ebenso Gryffindor wo man als einer der Mutigsten gilt. Nach Slytherin wollten alle, die sich den dunklen Künsten zugetan fühlen, nach Hufflepuff wollten zwar die wenigstens aber man war immerhin noch auf Hogwarts der weltberühmten Schule für Zauberei.

„Ich weiß für euch ist das noch schwer vorstellbar aber dies ist der erste Schritt zu einer vereinten Zaubererschaft. Gemeinsam sind wir stark. Es wird von nun an kein Auswahlverfahren in Hogwarts mehr geben. Diese Schule wird für jeden zugänglich sein der guten Willens und frohen Herzens ist."

Schüchtern versuchte Cally sich zurückzuziehen, was ihr aber nicht gelang, da immer noch gut die Hälfte der Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler ihr zuteil wurde.

Vorwitzig rief kurz darauf ein Schüler: „Und was ist mit den Schlafsälen? Sollen diese aufgelöst werden?"

„Ja und es wird neue Schlafsäle geben. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo diese dann fertig gestellt sind werden, die Schüler, also ihr woanders untergebracht. Die alten Schlafsäle werden entweder völlig entfernt oder für neue Zwecke genutzt werden.", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Wo werden wir den schlafen bis die neuen Schlafräume fertig sind? Und wie werden diese dann aufgeteilt?", fragte ein weiterer neugieriger Schüler.

„Sie werden im dritten Stock untergebracht, dieser wurde so weit umfunktioniert, dass sie dort bequem schlafen und wohnen können. Es wird 7 Aufenthaltsräume geben, die so aufgeteilt werden, dass jeder Jahrgang einen zugeordnet bekommt. Schlafräume sind für jeweils 2-3 Personen. Meiner Meinung nach sind sie sehr gut eingerichtet, ich überlege ob ich nicht selbst dort einen Raum …", sagte er und wandte verträumt den Blick ab.

„Äh Professor? War im dritten Stock nicht noch bis vor kurzem ein Hund, mit drei Köpfen der Besucher gar nicht mag?", unterbrach ihn wieder ein Schüler.

„Ja aber im Verbotenen Wald fühlt er sich viel wohler. Daher rate ich ihnen auch sich von dort fern zu halten. Besonders darauf aufmerksam machen möchte ich Harry Potter und Ron Weasly."

Mit hochrotem Kopf schauten sich die zwei angesprochenen um. Musste er gerade sie darauf aufmerksam machen? Andererseits, George und Fred waren ja nicht mehr da und damit waren sie wohl die zwei größten Unruhestifter.

Grummelnd löste sich die Versammlung auf und die Schüler gingen neugierig und gespannt auf die Suche nach ihren neuen Domizilen.

Auch Cally macht sich auf den Weg und erreichte den dritten Stock als eine der ersten und hatte so noch die freie Auswahl.

Kurz nach ihr kamen Harry Hermine und Ron an, im Schlepptau der drei Ginny mit einigen ihrer Freunde.

Selbst Draco ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und auch er konnte kaum seine Neugierde verbergen.

Immer mehr Schüler trudelten ein und versperrten den breiten Korridor, der schön mit weichen orientalischen Teppichen ausgelegt war.

Harry erblickte sogleich Cally und kam auf sie zu um ihr leise ins Ohr zu flüstern, dass sie über den Vorfall bei den Kutschen noch sprechen würden. Etwas lauter wandte er sich an Hermine und fragte sie ob sie nicht Lust hätte ein Zimmer mit Cally zu nehmen.

„Damit ich dich beobachten kann.", flüsterte er ihr wieder zu.

„Beobachten?", fragt sie irritiert zurück.

„Ja damit du nicht noch mehr Unsinn anstellst! Deinetwegen wäre ich fast zu Spät gekommen!", brummte er etwas übertrieben böse.

Peinlich berührt errötete Cally, was hatte sie sich auch nur dabei gedacht?

Überrascht wandte Cally sich um, Hermine hatte Harry geantwortet:

„Gerne, ich wüsste nicht mit wem sonst. So weit ich das mitbekommen habe zieht Ginny es vor mit ihren Freunden ein Zimmer zu nehmen und ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore es erlauben würde wenn ich mit euch auf ein Zimmer gehen würde.", grinste sie.

Erfreut suchten sie nach einem passenden Zimmer und fanden eins, genau neben Harry und Ron und genau gegenüber von Draco, der es vorzog allein ein Zimmer zu nehmen.

Niemand traute sich ihm zu sagen, dass er mit jemand zusammen ein Zimmer nehmen müsste.

Die Zimmer waren Wahnsinn. Alle waren mit schönen Teppichen ausgelegt und es standen zwei oder drei Himmelbetten in ihnen. Trotzdem war noch genügend Platz übrig. Ein Kamin mit zwei Sesseln waren auch in jedem Zimmer. Bad sowie Ankleidezimmer gehörten ebenfalls zur Ausstattung der Zimmer. Die Größe war erstaunlich, die Decke war ungefähr vier Meter hoch.

Alle fragten sich wann sie wohl wieder in ihre Schlafsäle zurückmüssten, denn es waren alle ohne Ausnahme von den Zimmern begeistert.

Cally ließ sich mit einem Juchzen auf das Bett fallen. Es war einfach herrlich! Sie hatte vorher ja schon nicht schlecht gelebt aber das hier überstieg alles vorher da gewesene.

Und Hermine konnte ihr da nur zustimmen.

Übermütig ließen sie sich auf eine Kissenschlacht ein mit ein paar der unzähligen Kissen die dort herumlagen.

Vom Lärm angelockt erschien niemand anderes als Draco in der Tür.

„Andere Leute wollen sich auf den Morgen beginnenden Unterricht vorbereiten. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mit diesen Kindereien aufhören würdet. Im übrigen solltet ihr euch ebenfalls auf den Stoff vorbereiten. Das Schuljahr wird kein Kinderschlecken.", sagte er und verschwand.

Hermine starrte ihm mit offenen Mund hinterher.

Er hatte sie kein einziges Mal Schlammblut genannt. Das war ein Rekord. Außerdem hatte er auch im allgemeinen darauf verzichtet sie zu Beleidigen.

Verblüfft blickte Hermine immer noch Draco hinterher während Cally sich ans auspacken machte.

„Hast du das gesehen?", fragt Herm Cally.

„Was soll ich gesehen haben?"

„Na das gerade. Malfoy. Er hat mich nicht beleidigt."

„Warum sollte er?", erwiderte Cally.

„Na weil er das immer macht."

„Er ist doch ganz nett. Ich hab mich auf der Bahnfahrt mit ihm Unterhalten."

„Du hast was?"

„Mit ihm geredet. Ist das Verboten?"

„Nein, aber er ist ein Slytherin und meistens sind die Slytherins nicht sehr nett zu denen, die keine Slytherins sind."

„Zu mir war er aber nett."

„Hat Harry darum dieses eine Abteil so Fluchtartig verlassen? Wart ihr da drin?"

„Ja aber warum ist Harry so schnell weg?"

„Er und Malfoy verstehen sich nicht. Sie sind so etwas wie Erzfeinde."

„Das kann ja heiter werden. Vor allem da Malfoy ein Zimmer in der Nähe hat genau wie Harry."

„Seufz"

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, lass uns jetzt aber weiter auspacken. Du hast den Koffer ja noch nicht einmal geöffnet. Herm.", schloss Cally und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Sachen die sie gerade versuchte im Schrank unterzubringen der im Ankleidezimmer stand.


End file.
